Reality Has A Way With Love!
by Revenge Seeker
Summary: Shun and Alexandrea are in love will someone save their relationship? very OOC don't read if you don't like that special thanks to heafuru, Lilly-chan, and Abby Lockhart1 for staying by me and encouraging me!
1. The Match

KNIGHTS OF THE ZODIAC  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Alex, c'mon it's the best thing, I've even got front row seats," said Amber, Alexandrea's best friend  
  
"Amber, I already told you the I have a lot of homework. I'm sorry but I just can't go," Alexandrea looked it too, you could tell she didn't want to get stuck doing homework on what could have been the best night of her thirteen year-old life.  
  
"But it's a really great fight," her best friend protested, Amber knew Alexandrea didn't watch it on T.V. but maybe, just maybe seeing it first hand would change her mind, "ok well I see you've made your decision, obviously not the right one, but hey maybe I could take another person, with better taste," she said hinting 'taste.'  
  
If there was anything Alexandrea did not like it was being wrong and being insulted, of course Amber knew this and used it straight against her, it made her so angry she couldn't see the decision she was making.  
  
"I'm coming, forget about homework, I promise you I'll be there," Alexandrea said through pure anger.  
  
'Score!' Amber thought in her mind, now she could meet that hottie, Hyoga, and not be nervous with Alexandrea at her side it would be a piece of cake.  
  
~*Lunch*~  
  
"I'm so glad you agreed to this Alex!" Amber's voice held excitement, and Alexandrea knew it.  
  
"Yeah me too," she said unhappily, chewing her food, 'I really gotta stop getting mad like that,' Alexandrea thought.  
  
"I can finally meet Hyoga!!!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hyoga! He's the coolest knight ever!"  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"He's so hott!!!!" Amber squealed  
  
Alexandrea sighed it was just going to be one of those days.  
  
~*The end of school*~  
  
Alexandrea and Amber walked home from school together. Luckily for Alexandrea, it was a Friday. But not so lucky.  
  
"Alex remember tomorrow's the big day," she waved.  
  
"What big day?" by the time she said it, Amber was long gone.  
  
~*Saturday*~  
  
A knock came from the door, Alexandrea looked up at her digital clock it read: 5:00 AM.  
  
'Who the hell could that be?' Alexandrea thought angrily, no one disturbs her when she's sleeping on the weekend. So she threw on her bathrobe, and went to give the mysterious doorbell-ringer a piece of her mind.  
  
It was Amber, "Alex, don't tell me you're not ready?" She said eyeing Alexandrea's outfit, nothing could dampen her cheery mood.  
  
"Ready for what?" Alexandrea rubbed her eye and looked at Amber. Amber was wearing a light purple, satin dress.  
  
"For the match! You know the Knights Of the Zodiac, Hyoga and Shun are battling," She accented Hyoga's name.  
  
Alexandrea didn't want to ruin her friend's mood, "Right I was just about to change," Alexandrea climbed the steps back upstairs and changed into a short, light blue shirt that went up to her midstomach, and huge, baggy, dark denim jeans.  
  
"You're going like that?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"It's just so plain, so casual."  
  
"Well I'm not the one who's wearing my best dress, Amber."  
  
"Do you think Hyoga will like it?"  
  
"You mean will he ever see it?"  
  
"Yeah whatever," she was so concerned with looking good she didn't see Alexandrea walk out the door, "wait for me," Amber locked Alexandrea's door and followed her.  
  
"Here's your ticket," Amber handed Alexandrea her ticket.  
  
"Thanks," Alexandrea took the ticket.  
  
"How are we getting there again?" Alexandrea asked.  
  
"Walking," Amber said simply.  
  
"Fine by me," Alexandria agreed.  
  
~*At The Stadium*~  
  
Alexandrea and Amber were exhausted, "remind me when your going to do that then I can go on vacation," Alexandrea said, she just wanted to sit down.  
  
Alexandrea and Amber showed the ticket holder their tickets and went to sit down in their seats; unfortunately someone was already in their seats.  
  
Alexandrea tapped one of the on the shoulder, "excuse me but those are our seats you are in," Alexandrea and Amber showed them their tickets.  
  
"I'll take those," he grabbed the tickets out of their hands.  
  
A guy with green hair walked up to them, "Is there something wrong here?" he asked in a sweet but firm voice.  
  
"Yeah, these guys stole our seats!" Alexandrea said to him.  
  
"We're sorry mister," the two guys said, getting up in a bowing motion towards Alexandrea and Amber.  
  
"Thank you sir," Alexandrea said gratefully as she took her seat.  
  
Amber sat down too, "do you know who he was?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He was Andromeda," she said, "He looks like he's our age."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't follow," she looked puzzled.  
  
"He's Shun, the guy who facing Hyoga."  
  
The lights suddenly went off, and on the loudspeaker boomed a voice that said, "Welcome all spectators, this match will be against Swan and Andromeda," a loud cheer came from the audience.  
  
Hyoga and Shun walked on the platform, bowed to each other and took their places. Alexandrea watched in silence, and then realized that Andromeda was the guy who got their seats back.  
  
Andromeda wore pink armor with green leggings, while Swan wore silver armor and a blue outfit underneath.  
  
Andromeda had the nebula chain, and Swan didn't have anything but a frozen fist.  
  
Amber began to talk, "Swan is always on the offense, unless he's hurt really bad, but he's constantly attacking, while Andromeda is on defense, he nebula chain defends him, only sometimes he will go on offense if he is fight for something with a lot of meaning. It all really suits their technique and personality, Hyoga is very impatient and hyper, to say, and Shun is quiet and sensitive, he doesn't like to fight at all."  
  
"That explains a lot," Alexandrea was watching intently.  
  
Swan managed to somehow get Andromeda's nebula chain off and was now going after Andromeda himself. Swan used his diamond dust, but Andromeda used his chain to counter it. So Swan went for brute force, he flipped Andromeda on his back, twisting his arm that held the chain, Swan punched Andromeda in the stomach, then the face. Andromeda's nose and mouth started to pour blood.  
  
Alexandrea winced at the thought of the immense pain, "Oh no, I sure hope he's alright," she said concerned.  
  
"Is that a little crush for Andromeda I sense?"  
  
"No way, I just hope he's alright," she already developed a red blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
Alexandrea went back to watching the match, she could have sworn that Andromeda winked at her just before he turned the match around.  
  
"Wow!" came the voice from the loud speaker, "Andromeda is fighting with a spirit I've never seen before," as Andromeda forcefully tugged the chain to wrap itself around Swan.  
  
"I'm sorry Swan, sorry it had to be this way," Andromeda let a single note of sorrow fall in his voice, he tugged the chain once more and Swan's cloth broke.  
  
"Andromeda has won the match!!" A lot of cheers came from the audience as well as some rude remarks.  
  
Andromeda glanced at Alexandrea for a moment before walking off stage he-  
  
"Alexandrea, Shun smiled at you, YOU!!!!"  
  
Alexandrea stood there stunned, "I think I'm going to like Andromeda," she muttered.  
  
~*Andromeda's room*~  
  
"Knock, knock," Alexandrea's soft hands pleaded at the door.  
  
Shun opened the door, he stood there one towel around his neck and one around his waist, he just took a shower.  
  
Alexandrea suppressed a grin of seeing the bronze knight in nothing but two towels, "Uh, yes well I just wanted to say thank you, you know for getting our seats back," Alexandrea had started to blush.  
  
Shun was lost in thought, 'she looks so cute when she blushes like that, and her eyes, they're so, so beautiful-'  
  
"Hello?" Alexandrea waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Oh you're welcome," he said still staring at her.  
  
"Well I see that you're kind of 'busy' so I better go," she turned around, walking out of Shun's life forever.  
  
"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," that sent Alexandrea into another huge blush.  
  
'There she goes blushing again it's- wait did I just say she had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen? I would never say that to a girl,' "Why don't you come in for some, uh.coke?" he struggled to find the right words.  
  
"Sure, but my friend is going to be worried, can I tell her where I am?"  
  
"Sure," now it was Shun's turn to blush, he just realized he was standing in front of a girl with only two towels on.  
  
Alexandrea looked at him while the phone was ringing, he was blushing, 'he looks so dreamy like that.'  
  
"If you'll excuse me I'll get into more...appropriate clothes," inviting Alexandrea in his hotel to sit down, he hurried off to his room.  
  
"Hello?" came a voice from the other line.  
  
"Hi Amber, I'm just at Andromeda's hotel room," she said nervously.  
  
Amber could sense he best friend blushing, "Ok, but who's going to help me get Hyoga's autograph?"  
  
"Can you do it yourself?"  
  
"No, I need help, what if a s-stutter?"  
  
"Oh Amber it's no big deal, I'll go with you now if you really want."  
  
"And let you miss out on a great day with your boyfriend Shun? I don't think so."  
  
Shun walked in, wearing a black leather tank top and blue jeans.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Alexandrea protested, unaware Shun was right there.  
  
"Sure he is," Amber mocked her.  
  
"Fine I'll get that autograph of Swan for you later."  
  
"Thanks Alexandrea!"  
  
"Uh I gotta go now, call you back later, bye!" She just noticed that Shun was standing right there, she hung up.  
  
"Um can I ask how much of that you heard?"  
  
"Well just the part where you started saying 'he's not my boyfriend' and then 'fine I'll get that autograph of Swan for you later,'" he took a seat next to Alexandrea.  
  
"Amber, my 'best' friend dragged me along with her, she wanted to get an autograph from her all time favorite knight, then well, when I came here she thought that you and I, well.. You know right?"  
  
"Yeah," he blushed slightly, "did you enjoy the match?"  
  
"Yes very much," she longed to ask if he was really watching her, a look of horror came on her face, "oh, my are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just kind of hurts on my shoulders, jaw, and nose."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? I could stay here for a while and help you out."  
  
"That would be a great help, but I must decline, you have better things to do then help a wounded knight."  
  
"No I don't! I mean, your hurt I can't leave you like this, oh man, I shouldn't have even disturbed you, what kind of person am I?"  
  
"You're a good person but you have other things to do," Shun stood up, "Ahh- !" he winced in pain as he fell forward.  
  
"I have to stay here and help you," she helped Shun up onto the couch and put the blanket over him.  
  
"Please don't worry about me, Hyoga the Swan is the one in need of your soft touch and help."  
  
Alexandrea looked down, "What if I got Amber to look after Swan?"  
  
"Please, he needs you," he looked up at her with sad eyes.  
  
"And you? What will you do?"  
  
"I will stay here, it's not like I have anywhere else to be, or anyone to be with."  
  
"You're single?" Alexandrea blurted out.  
  
"Yeah you could put it that way," Shun started to blush.  
  
"I mean, you're like the ultimate boyfriend, who wouldn't want you?"  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so," that made both of them blush.  
  
"Well if you want to know the real reason why I don't want to go help Swan is because, my best friend, Amber kinda has a crush on him, and it would be awkward helping him when I know she could do it," she paused, "but if you really want me too, I will go."  
  
"Well could you perhaps tell you're friend to tell Hyoga that I'm really sorry and to make sure that he is ok."  
  
"Why don't you tell him yourself?" a wide grin spread across her face as she pulled out her cell phone, "Hi Amber, Andromeda isn't feeling too well so I'm going to stay a little while with him, no it's not a joke, Amber please there's nothing going on between us, is Swan alright? He is? Can you put him on the line? Thanks, Hi Swan someone has something to say to you," she handed the phone to Andromeda.  
  
"Swan, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to it's just-"  
  
"No need buddy, I understand, so how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine," he lied.  
  
"No you're not, Alexandrea told Amber who told me that you weren't feeling well."  
  
"Ok truth be told, I'm not doing to well, but you are the one of concern, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, my cloth is just damaged that's all."  
  
There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Alexandrea opened the door, it was Swan and Amber.  
  
Shun spoke into the phone, "I'll call you back later," he placed the phone on the coffee table.  
  
"Dude, what happened?" Swan asked.  
  
"Well before we started our match I was already sore around my shoulders it was hurting during our match, when you got through my chains."  
  
"Andromeda, would you like some hot chocolate or something?"  
  
"Sure, it's in the cupboard, but please call me Shun."  
  
"Swan?"  
  
"Yeah I'll have a coke, and call me Hyoga," he smiled.  
  
"Ok, where are the cokes?"  
  
"In the fridge," Shun replied.  
  
"Now what should we call you?"  
  
"My name's Alexandrea, but all my friends call me Alex," she was already in the kitchen preparing the drinks.  
  
"And you beautiful?" Hyoga asked Amber.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You are beautiful," Hyoga said.  
  
"Amber," Alexandrea replied for her.  
  
Alexandrea could see Amber was rather shocked about being in the same room with Hyoga. She brought out the coke and hot chocolate, "hope it's not too hot."  
  
"Alexandrea, could I have a word with you?" Amber asked.  
  
"Sure," she shot a confused look at Amber.  
  
"In private?"  
  
"Ok," she said uneasily, "we'll be right back," she said turning to Hyoga and Shun.  
  
Once they we're outside, Alexandrea perked up, "what's with you?"  
  
"I haven't gotten that autograph yet."  
  
Alexandrea sweat dropped, "It that it?"  
  
"No, how did your 'time alone' with Andromeda go?"  
  
A blush crept to her cheeks, "I came here to thank him for getting our seats back, and as fate would have it he stood before me with one towel around his neck and one around his waist, he invited me in and that's when I called you, apparently he heard me saying, 'He's not my boyfriend,' then we talked a little about his match and how he wanted me to go to Hyoga instead of staying with him, to make sure Hyoga was alright, then we called you and you came and so on."  
  
"Aw, I thought you guys would kiss," she said jokingly.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, I hardly even know him."  
  
"Let's go back in," she opened the door for her friend. Immediately Shun and Hyoga stopped talking.  
  
"So Hyoga I'm a really big fan of yours could you sign this?" she put a notebook and pen in his hand and he signed. She ripped the paper off and gave it too Amber, "there's your autograph." Hyoga laughed while Amber blushed.  
  
"Shun are you feeling any better?" Alexandrea asked gently pushing a stray hair off of his face.  
  
Shun blushed at this action, "A little better thanks to your hot chocolate."  
  
"Glad I could help, um... there's just one thing, will you be able to take care of yourself when I'm gone?"  
  
"I should be able to," Shun looked disappointed, when people asked these questions it meant they we're going to leave.  
  
"Don't worry I'll help him if he throws up," Hyoga assured them.  
  
"Amber do you really want to walk all that way again?" Alexandrea asked.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Maybe not," a sly look crept on her face, "we'll be right back."  
  
~*At the Registration Desk*~  
  
"Hello, I'd like a hotel room next to room 562," Alexandrea said, it was Shun's room.  
  
"Alright, $40 a night."  
  
"But it says $35," Amber looked at the sign.  
  
"Ok $35 dollars, here's your key."  
  
"Thank you," Alexandrea took the key and walked off.  
  
~*Shun's room*~  
  
"Hey guys guess what?" Amber said opening the door.  
  
"What?" came Shun's cough of a reply.  
  
"Maybe the hot chocolate wasn't a good idea," Alexandrea went to feel Shun's forehead, "You have a fever, lay down."  
  
"So what we're you guys saying?" Hyoga asked.  
  
"We got the room right next to yours," Amber looked over at Shun.  
  
"That's great!" Shun said happily.  
  
"Shh, save your strength, get some sleep," Alexandrea turned towards Amber, "here are the keys you can go in," she threw the keys upward at Amber.  
  
"Shun I better get going," he waved, "see you tomorrow."  
  
"Guess it's just you and me," Shun added after they both left.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Alexandrea asked.  
  
"I'm feeling quite weak right now," he coughed.  
  
"Would you like me to stay here with you?"  
  
"You've got better things to do with your friends," Shun said.  
  
"If you mean watch Amber admire Hyoga, no thanks."  
  
Shun laughed at her comment, "Alright I guess you can stay if you want, but try to be quiet I'm going to get some rest."  
  
"I promise," Alexandrea whispered softly. She took the seat next to him, she watched as his chest heaved up and down from the strong punch to the stomach within minutes he was asleep.  
  
Alexandrea reached for her cell phone on the table, "Hey Amber," she whispered softly, "where are you? In the room? That's great, I think I might be spending the night with Shun, so don't wait up. Nah he's just asleep," Alexandrea gave a contented sigh, "you should see him, he's like and angel, just without wings," Shun had heard this part and woke up.  
  
He giggled a little upon hearing this, "You look like an angel yourself, but to me you *can* fly."  
  
Alexandrea blushed, "call you back later," she said softly in to the phone, "you weren't supposed to hear that," Alexandrea gave a mocking pout.  
  
"But I did my angel," his voice was so comforting it made Alexandrea forget all her worries.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she desperately changed the subject.  
  
"Better, though I must admit, I'm feeling a little sick."  
  
"Of course you are, your burning up," she went to get a wet cloth for his head, "how does that feel?" she placed the cloth on his head.  
  
"Much better," his eyes followed Alexandrea as she walked around his room.  
  
Looking at her watch, she opened the curtains, "nine forty-five PM," she said softly, "the night sky is so reassuring, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, on starry nights I go to this place, on the top of this huge hill, with a big oak tree, and watch the stars, try to find constellations, and stuff like that."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything but what do you think about?" Alexandrea asked.  
  
"To be completely honest, I like to think about life, and love, I really don't like to fight but I do it for love, hoping, praying that some girl will fall in love with me, and I her."  
  
Alexandrea blushed, "very interesting, I've never met a boy who was so, so," her tongue tried to find the right words, but in her heart she knew, "so like you."  
  
"Well, Alexandrea, you have a beautiful name, with the face to match," Shun started, "Alex, I think I'm going to-" by the time Alex turned around it was too late. Shun started to cough up blood.  
  
"Come," her gentle voice chided as she lead Shun to the bathroom, "let it all out, I'll get a glass of water for you."  
  
Shun finally stopped throwing up blood, and drank some water, "thank you Alexandrea, without you I would have gotten really weak, really really weak," she gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Oh Shun, I will always be there for you," she grabbed the garbage can as Shun went to sit down. Alexandrea sat down on the far end of the couch and placed a pillow on her lap, "lay down," she said as she gently pulled Shun backwards toward her, he turned facing the coffee table as she covered him with the blanket.  
  
Whispering his every word, "Alex, I would like to thank you, for all you have done for me."  
  
"No need, Shun. By the way how old are you?"  
  
"Thirteen," he whispered.  
  
Shun soon fell asleep upon Alexandrea's lap, stroking his hair gently and humming a soft tune. She too fell asleep, head in her hand, but just being there in Shun's room with him, was a feeling good enough alone for her. Sometimes she wished Amber were right and Shun was her boyfriend. She knew that Shun probably didn't like her the way she liked him, Shun was just sensitive and emotional in that matter, so it made him seem like he liked you.  
  
~*Morning*~  
  
Alexandrea woke up to the smell of cooking food.  
  
"Sleep well?" Amber greeted.  
  
"Yeah," Alexandrea replied, "how did you get in?"  
  
Amber looked over to Hyoga, "just gave her the key, so she could make something for you guys."  
  
"You know, you and Shun don't look half bad together," Amber commented as Alexandrea blushed.  
  
"Nah way beyond that, they look like," he paused for effect, "like soul mates."  
  
"So is Shun alright?"  
  
"He should be fine," Alexandrea slowed down, "but he was coughing up blood yesterday."  
  
Shun woke up, "hi," he said simply noticing everyone was here.  
  
"Hey how are you," Alexandrea asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I feeling much better," he sat up taking a deep breath.  
  
"Ok well apparently, your friend here let Amber in and she has started to cook."  
  
Shun laughed Hyoga cared a lot for Shun but he'd never admit it.  
  
Hyoga knew what he was laughing at and said, "So how are you feeling Mr. I- cough-up-blood?"  
  
"Much better, thanks for asking," Shun grinned at Hyoga.  
  
"Amber do you want some help with that?" Alexandrea asked.  
  
"Sure," she nodded.  
  
"Ok come Hyoga," Hyoga looked surprised, "you're going to help."  
  
"What, why not Shun?"  
  
"Because he's the one who is hurt."  
  
Hyoga's cough sounded strangely like 'love,' "dear me I must be getting what Shun has got," he added a triumphant smile.  
  
"Don't think so quick," she said putting a hand on his forehead, "you don't have a fever."  
  
Shun laughed at them, it was funny to see them fight and quarrel. Most people were always very polite, treating them like they were kings. But all they ever wanted was to be treated like normal people, Alexandrea and Amber did that for them.  
  
Both of them walked toward the kitchen to help Amber.  
  
"So Amber, what do you want help with?" Hyoga asked while Alexandrea found her place by the frying pan.  
  
"Nothing really, you can go sit down if you want," Amber started to chop up potatoes in wedge form.  
  
As Alexandrea started to take out the egg from the pan, Hyoga and Shun started a conversation. Amber put some raw potatoes in the pan for her.  
  
"Shun, what would you think if I started to date Amber?" he whispered.  
  
"I would be happy for you," Shun replied but a look of loneliness washed upon his face.  
  
Hyoga knew just what he was thinking of, "how about you date Alex," he suggested.  
  
"I want to I really do but I don't know how to ask her." He whispered back  
  
"Here we'll talk about it later, with Seiya and Shiryu," Hyoga patted Shun on the back.  
  
"Guys, breakfast is ready," Amber announced.  
  
"Alright," Shun and Hyoga called back.  
  
Hyoga stood up with ease, while Shun apparently had some trouble, Hyoga braced him as the walked over to the table.  
  
"Are you alright?" Amber asked Shun.  
  
"Never better," Shun added with a smile as Hyoga helped him into his seat.  
  
"These are wonderful," Hyoga said putting a potato in his mouth.  
  
Alexandrea played with her food a while.  
  
"Alex, what's wrong?"  
  
"Amber and I have to leave soon and my parents..."  
  
"What about your parents?" Hyoga asked.  
  
"They, they," a tear rolled down her cheek, she looked over at Amber and nodded.  
  
Amber sighed, "her dad abuses her, but her mom tries to stop her dad, they both get hurt in the end."  
  
"Since I left my mom last night, my dad probably abused her, and now it's my turn," her voice quivered saying the last part.  
  
"Do you have any physical wounds?" Hyoga asked suddenly concerned.  
  
Alexandrea rolled up her one sleeve to reveal a wound that was healing, it had been cut by a broken bottle the night he was drunk. She also pulled up her pant leg to show a gash that had been made in her lower right leg with a knife.  
  
"And you we're trying to help me when, when you need serious help," Shun said shocked.  
  
"You have to leave them," Hyoga said.  
  
"I know but where will I go? I can't possibly stay at a friend's house."  
  
"Alexandrea," Shun ran his fingers over the cut in her arm, "stay with me, I promise I will take care of you."  
  
Alexandrea blushed at his swift motion and helpful words, but she couldn't stay if she left more innocent people would get hurt from her father.  
  
"I'm sorry Shun, I just have to go, thank you for the good time," Alexandrea left Shun's hotel.  
  
"Yes, thank you but I should go too," Amber got up and left, "here's my phone number."  
  
Amber ran after Alexandrea. Shun and Hyoga stood there, too shocked to do anything.  
  
"Hyoga, will I ever see her again?" Shun asked.  
  
"Time is the only keeper, my friend."  
  
~*On the street*~  
  
"Alex, what's wrong?"  
  
"Did you see the way he touched me? He shouldn't have known about my parents, it'll make him worry when he is the one who needs help."  
  
"I'm sure he cares about you that's why he was concerned, Alex, he loves you," Amber's last three word echoed in her mind.  
  
~*Alexandrea's POV*~  
  
'Does he really love me?' I stop walking.  
  
'No, he doesn't I have to get home and check if my mom is alright'  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
"Amber, I'm going home," Alexandrea turned abruptly.  
  
"Suit yourself," Amber was in no mood to bother Alexandrea so she went home her self.  
  
~*Alexandrea's house*~  
  
"Get over here," came her father's voice from the living room, she could distinctly hear her mother whimper.  
  
Alexandrea obey, her mother had promised voluntary to protect Alexandrea from her father, she had done her best, but now the time was over.  
  
'Alexandrea, please forgive me, I really tried, I tried to protect you,' her mother thought, 'there is something I must give to you, before I leave this earth.'  
  
Alexandrea looked at her father, then mother, "I can't take this anymore, you hurt me and mom. What sick person are you?"  
  
Her father laughed with malice, "Only very sick," he grabbed Alexandrea in a choke hold, and slit her wound with a knife.  
  
"Let go of me," Alexandrea said gasping for breath.  
  
"D-do it," her mother grabbed a gun and aimed it for her father's head.  
  
"Do it and she dies," her father held the knife to her daughter's neck.  
  
"Shoot it mom, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
  
Just then her father threw the knife across to her mother's neck, it pinned her to the ground.  
  
Alexandrea broke free of her father and grabbed the gun on the floor. The beige carpet was now stained with blood, Alexandrea picked her mother up in her arms, pointing the gun dangerously at her father, "You sick bastard," she screamed, as she unlodged the knife from her mother's neck.  
  
Her father stood there laughing.  
  
Alexandrea dialed 9-1-1, "hello, its an emergency, please come to five yuoke drive."  
  
RS: so how do you like it? Think it sucks? Love it? Let me know in a review, flame or make me happy all up to you! 


	2. VERY IMPORTANT

RS: hi, well I'm sorry about what I have to say to some of you who may have enjoyed this fic because I am no longer going to continue it, I'll leave it here but I won't update or stuff like that. Now before I go into a list of why I'm not going to do this just know that, I do not quit just because of one stupid reason, these here are all good reasons.  
  
Sapphire: It's true, she did not want to quit it.  
  
REASONS  
  
I know I do not know much about this anime, and therefore I will not have all the characters in place.  
  
Because of some reviews that had 'complaints' it does drive your writing spirit down.  
  
I have always thought I am a good writer, and my friends think that too, so apparently people here think different, now I'm not saying you have to like my writing, or that you can't have your own opinion, I'm just saying what feels right to me.  
  
I will listen to you, and perhaps just maybe update, but it's not likely.  
  
RS: ok well there you have it, some reasons on why this will not continue. So I guess I will go back to doing what I do best, and that's writing Yu-Gi- Oh. All I'm saying is, I tried something new and it didn't work out. 


	3. Training With Memory

RS: Ok look, I know I've been a 'little' sensitive-  
  
Sapphire: more like a lot!  
  
RS: anyway I'm just going to let you know now that no matter what I'm going to go on with this story all the way! Oh and I'm also gonna change the title cuz people are getting confused, so here's your story, well my story.  
  
Sapphire: Shut up RS!  
  
RS: you, oops, you need silence to read sorry!  
  
KNIGHTS OF THE ZODIAC  
  
TRAINING WITH MEMORY  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Just then her father threw the knife across to her mother's neck, it pinned her to the ground.  
  
Alexandrea broke free of her father and grabbed the gun on the floor. The beige carpet was now stained with blood, Alexandrea picked her mother up in her arms, pointing the gun dangerously at her father, "You sick bastard," she screamed, as she unlodged the knife from her mother's neck.  
  
Her father stood there laughing.  
  
Alexandrea dialed 9-1-1, "hello, its an emergency, please come to five yuoke drive."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexandrea heard the sound of sirens approaching, gun still aimed at her father, the police broke down the door.  
  
Alexandrea was in tears of fear she had lost her mother; her mother let out a slight moan, and said, "Alexandrea, you must get the gold cloth of Viper, before your father finds it. You must train at Reaching Valley, it is the only way you can get the cloth, and defeat your father, and maybe bring me back," her mother went limp in her arms.  
  
"Don't go I don't understand," more tears rolled down her face, "MOTHER!!!" Alexandrea cried in the agonizing moment of losing her mother. She wiped away her tears and looked up at her father who was being held onto by the police.  
  
"You will pay for this, I will make sure of this."  
  
"Miss if you could please tell us what happened that would be a big help," one police officer said to her.  
  
Alexandrea sighed, as much as she wanted to go to Reaching Valley, wherever that was, she'd have to clear a few things up first, "Okay, well I came home around nine A.M. me and my friend Amber, went to that battle for the gold cloth of Viper," it hit her, she had to battle in the tournament, she found herself being shaken by a police officer, begging her to continue, "and my mom was on the floor, alive but badly hurt, my father had beaten her up, then it was my turn. He cut me with a knife, and threatened mom with a gun, then threw the knife he held at my throat toward my mother's neck, my mom dropped my father's gun that she was holding, then I called the police."  
  
"Thank you miss, but we'll have to take you and your father down to the station."  
  
Alexandrea sat there, while the police carried her father and mother away. It was only a little while that her mother was alive and now she was dead.  
  
A police officer pulled her up as she extended a hand toward him. Amber rushed through the door.  
  
"Alexandrea, what happened?"  
  
"Miss if you'll please move out of the way-"  
  
"No."  
  
The police officer stared at her.  
  
"She happens to be my best friend."  
  
"Ah, you must be Amber, maybe you can help us?"  
  
"Sure, but what happened here?"  
  
Alexandrea explained, and Amber had started to pat her on the back. Amber was surprised that Alexandrea wasn't crying.  
  
The police started to take her to the station, but she refused, "I must avenge my mother's death."  
  
"Alexandrea, I'll help you," Amber started.  
  
Alexandrea put a hand near her friend's face, "Sorry Amber, but this is something I must do alone."  
  
"Well at least let me call Shun-"  
  
"No, he has enough problems, I must go to Reaching Valley right now and train to get the gold cloth of Viper."  
  
"Alex, you don't even know where Reaching Valley is."  
  
"I'll find it," she gave Amber a determined look.  
  
"I'll call Shun, he might know where it is."  
  
"Believe me, I must do this on my own."  
  
Amber paused, "When you say it like that, I believe everything you say."  
  
"When will you be back?" Amber asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Alexandrea grabbed her coat and left.  
  
Amber pulled her cell phone out, "Shun we have a problem."  
  
~*Shun's hotel room*~  
  
"You have to tell her somehow," Shiryu the Dragon said.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Shiryu, Shun, you've gotta tell her you like her, and not in the friend way," Seiya the Pegasus said.  
  
"She does look really sweet Shun, if she not dissing you," Hyoga commented.  
  
Shun laughed, Shiryu and Seiya were puzzled, "Alexandrea dissed him up good."  
  
Shiryu and Seiya laughed too, "Hyoga you got dissed? By a girl?" Seiya laughed at him.  
  
"You should have seen how they were flirting," Hyoga desperately changed the subject.  
  
"Well if I'm correct, you're the one who came up to me and said," he mimicked Hyoga's voice, "How would you feel if I started to date Amber?"  
  
Seiya and Shiryu laughed even more.  
  
"Well what's your problem, Mr. I'm-So-Sensitive," Hyoga spat.  
  
Shiryu and Seiya stepped in, "Look you guys don't fight about this."  
  
"I'll fight if I want to," Hyoga said stubbornly.  
  
"Why don't we settle this with fists," Shun shot back.  
  
"Shun c'mon, you're still sick, what would Alexandrea say if she saw you like this," Shiryu reasoned.  
  
Shun blushed, "Alexandrea." he went into a trance-like state.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Hyoga went to open it, "Hi," he said to Amber.  
  
She walked passed him and over to Shun and sat on the couch, she took his hand in hers, "Shun, I know this will be hard for you, but please listen, it's about that phone call earlier, before I was cut off."  
  
Hyoga was shocked; his girlfriend was hitting it up with Shun.  
  
"Alexandrea is gone," she continued as tears flowed down Shun's face, "Her mother was killed by her father, and Alex has gone to train at Reaching Valley to earn the right to compete for the gold cloth of Viper, she was also born January first, it's in her blood. She told me that she doesn't know how long she'll be gone but she said that she must go."  
  
"Is she still alive though?"  
  
"Yes, but I came here to ask you if you know where reaching Valley is."  
  
"No. Every knight trains at his or her own special place, and somehow, even if they don't know where it is, they do find it. But if she wants the cloth of Viper she'll have to battle in this tournament," Shun explained.  
  
~*Reaching Valley*~  
  
'It's so peaceful here,' Alexandrea thought.  
  
"Too bad mother couldn't see this," tears were locked in her eyes.  
  
'I mustn't cry, it won't bring her back and crying is weakness, I must be strong, for both of us, for life and death,' she thought sadly.  
  
A beam of light struck her, and suddenly she was aware of all her powers. She looked down, below to the valley, "That is where I must train, to get the cloth."  
  
She ran down the hill with incredible speed. And trained. She kicked and punched at the air, did a few flips adding a kick at the end, and a few jumps with hard punches down to the ground. She trained all day, and fell asleep with the night sounds to guide her to slumber at the top of the hill.  
  
Alexandrea woke with a start. She started to punch and kick the air again, creating some of her own moves. Punch, kick, go down and twirl to avoid an attack, then kick, kick, and the finally, punch. She practiced this many times, as well as her kicks and punches. Now she was ready for some real competition. Though she had not gotten the cloth of Viper yet, she wanted to fight.  
  
So instead of practicing with the air, she tried rock, water, ice, and walls of ground. They all proved to increase her ability, rock would help her with strength, water would help with agility, ice would help with stamina, and ground would help with tests. She would test her new moves and kicks and punches. To see if they actually worked. She most enjoyed the ground, to be tested on everything she tried.  
  
~*Shun's Hotel*~  
  
Shiryu had stayed with Shun last night to make sure he was well, after much protesting Shun gave in.  
  
Shiryu woke up and started to eat breakfast, cereal. He would let Shun sleep; after all, he went through so much yesterday. His body was physically worn out, and his mind was emotionally tired.  
  
~*Shun's Dream*~  
  
"Alexandrea don't go!" he called out reaching for her as she faded into the dark.  
  
"But I must Shun, to avenge my mother's death, I will be back for you, just remember that I love you," she disappeared leaving Shun in the darkness.  
  
He crumpled up on the dark floor, crying to himself, 'she'll be back one day, she said so..'  
  
Shun awoke from the dream with a start. Wide-eyed, and breathing deeply, his tired mind tried to play the dream back, but Shun wanted no part of that.  
  
"Shun what's the matter?" Shiryu asked from seeing him like this.  
  
Shun tried to look as normal as possible, "Just a bad dream that's all," he added a fake smile.  
  
'That's more than a bad dream,' Shiryu thought, "Do you want to talk about- " he started  
  
"No-I mean no thanks I'm fine, really," he said it so suddenly it even scared himself.  
  
Shun got up to have to cereal, but he fell back toward the couch.  
  
"Shun let me help you," Shiryu said getting up.  
  
"No I've got it," Shun said getting up on the couch, "Guess I'll just eat breakfast later."  
  
"Let me get you some cereal," Shiryu said going toward the kitchen, 'something is way wrong with Shun, and I have a feeling that this all has to do with that Alexandrea.'  
  
He brought some cereal in for Shun, without a word he went back to eating by himself again.  
  
'Shun what's wrong, I just wanted to help you, that's all,' Shiryu munched on his cereal.  
  
'Alexandrea, where are you, why did you leave me? When, oh when will you be back?'  
  
"Shiryu?" Shun asked, "Have you ever felt a deep sense of emotion for a girl?"  
  
"You mean love?" Shiryu asked, he knew exactly where this was going.  
  
"Yeah, love..."  
  
"Well there was one time, it was very personal, she loved me and I her. We shared a special bond together. Until the day she left me, she found another guy, broke my heart, and kissed me goodbye. Gosh did she ever regret it, she phoned me up and asked if we could start on different terms, and I said no, just a simple no."  
  
Shun stared in amazement, "Wow, Shiryu, I can't believe you did that."  
  
"Well I did and it's not something I'm proud of but I do believe every person has a right to do what they have to do."  
  
Shun was thinking, 'like Alexandrea, I must find her, but this is a critical time for her. Losing her mother, and having to train to avenge her death.'  
  
~*Reaching Valley*~  
  
Alexandrea was awake once again, but today she would spend the day gathering food to eat. So she went around looking and searching for food to eat, which would hopefully last a week. She didn't want to have to go again to go get food this week. Once all the gathering was finished, she trained.  
  
Punched the rock, kicked the water, and did she special combo on the wall of ground. She trained all day long, it was really intense work for her, but her mother's memory was in vain. If she did not do this, her mother would be lost, and Alexandrea did not want to die trying. She wanted to live succeeding.  
  
A whole month passed, Alexandrea had grown stronger, stronger than that little girl who was constantly depressed at the tragic loss of her mother.  
  
~*On the Street*~  
  
'Guess, you ain't comin' back Alexandrea,' Shun thought in an illusion.  
  
'Walkin' down this dirty street, nowhere to be found.'  
  
Shun turned right into a park, and sat down on the bench. He held his head in his hands and tried to remember the time Alexandrea had left him, he'd been so consumed in his loss, he had even reduced to not eating.  
  
'I am in no condition to be fighting right now,' Shun thought, 'I'm going to go to Sienna, maybe she can withdraw me from the tournament.'  
  
Shun walked out of the park, he seemed to walk out of his life forever.  
  
~*Sienna's Mansion*~  
  
Sienna's door burst open, and in walked a tired, pale Shun.  
  
Sienna rushed over to give him support, "Shun sit down," she helped him onto the couch, "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Princess, I'd like to withdraw if that's ok?"  
  
"Shun, you, you can withdraw anytime you want, but why?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
~*Shiryu's place*~  
  
"Ding-dong," Shiryu got up to get the door.  
  
"Must be the pizza," Hyoga whispered to Seiya.  
  
"Pizza delivery, for," the guy looked at the order, "Shiryu."  
  
"Uh thanks," Shiryu took the pizza and gave the guy his money.  
  
He walked into the living room, Hyoga and Seiya wore huge grins on their faces.  
  
"Guys, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Hyoga nudged Seiya, "Just thought we could grab something to eat while we decided on how to get Shun and Alexandrea together," Seiya said while adding an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Hey Seiya, how come you can pull of that innocent look better than me?" Hyoga asked.  
  
"Cuz' I'm cuter than you," he added with a pout.  
  
"Aw man, no need to get all cheese-y with me, I call the last slice!"  
  
"Hey hands off!"  
  
"No way, it was my idea!"  
  
"Hyoga was it your idea to order pizza?"  
  
"Dude, of course it was, you don't think Seiya here could come up with an excell-" Hyoga put a hand over his mouth and mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Seiya laughed.  
  
Shiryu let out a battle cry, "24.99, buddy, and it's all yours!"  
  
Hyoga got up and started running around the coffee table, laughing.  
  
Shiryu ran after him, no way Hyoga was going to scam him out of money and himself into pizza.  
  
"Shiryu it was just a joke man, take it easy."  
  
"I'll take it easy once I break your neck!"  
  
"But my fans!-" Hyoga tripped.  
  
Seiya, seeing this to be the perfect time, gobbled down like ten slices.  
  
Shiryu tripped over Hyoga, and grabbed his wallet, taking 24.99 dollars with him, "I knew you'd see it my way," Shiryu laughed.  
  
Hyoga scowled, looking up at the half-empty pizza box, "Seiya you pig did you eat half of that?!"  
  
Seiya imitated Hyoga's voice, "It was just a joke man, take it easy."  
  
"Seiya I'll get you!!"  
  
Shiryu took this opportunity to get some pizza himself as Seiya and Hyoga ran around.  
  
By the time Hyoga and Seiya were finished, Hyoga was exhausted, there was one slice left, "I.guess.I.do.get.the.last.slice," Hyoga panted.  
  
Seiya and Shiryu laughed, "Eat up buddy, you're going to need all the strength you can get."  
  
The door opened, with a slight creak, and in walked Amber, "Hi guys, your door was open."  
  
"How'd you get here?" Shiryu asked.  
  
"A girl has her ways," Amber replied mysteriously.  
  
"Hi, Amber," Hyoga finished off the slice.  
  
"You ok, Hyoga?" Amber asked, not know what just happened.  
  
"Sure, I'm fine," Hyoga gave Seiya and Shiryu dark looks.  
  
"Do you guys know where Shun is?"  
  
"Right here," a voice said behind Amber.  
  
"Shun!" they all cried together.  
  
"Do you guys have anything to drink?"  
  
Shiryu handed Shun a glass of orange juice, "What happened? You look tired."  
  
"Been up late, no food, very tired, " he took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
"Shun, get some rest, then tell us what happened," Amber said soothingly.  
  
"Alright Amber, I'll go to slee.." Shun was deep in slumber, but being careful enough to put the juice on the coffee table.  
  
"Do you guys know what's wrong?"  
  
"No, but the last time I saw him was when you told him what happened to Alexandrea. I stayed the night with him, and in the morning, well, he wasn't like the normal Shun we both know."  
  
Seiya having no clue on what Alexandrea was really like said, "Boy, Amber, you're friend sure has made Shun into a mess."  
  
"Don't say that!" She yelled at him, "Alex is very kind and caring, and I know that she would never hurt a person on purpose. Alexandrea was my best friend. She told me everything, how her dad abused her to her crush on Shun. She did what she did for her mom, and I will support her all the way," Amber let a few tears fall to the ground.  
  
"Alexandrea." Shun moaned in his sleep, "Come back to me.."  
  
"He really does miss her, look at him, he's had no food and he's so weak," Shiryu said.  
  
"He has to eat something," Hyoga said.  
  
"We all know that, but right now the only thing that will really help him is Alexandrea, we must find her," Amber reasoned.  
  
"I know, but she's gone to Reaching Valley, and none of us know where that is," Seiya added.  
  
Amber, Shiryu and Hyoga stared at him, "You actually said something that wasn't insensitive."  
  
"Hey," Seiya growled, "I can be serious when I want to."  
  
"You guys maybe the Princess knows where it is, or maybe she can help us find it," Amber said.  
  
"Her! No way!" Seiya yelled.  
  
"Fine stay here and watch Shun, make sure he gets something to eat when he gets up."  
  
~*Sienna's Mansion*~  
  
"Hi Sienna, could you help us find Alexandrea?"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Alexandrea is missing, and that's why Shun is a horrible mess right now, he's in love with her."  
  
"When did this all happen?"  
  
"About a month ago. Her abusive father killed her mother, and then she left to train, to get the bronze cloth of Viper, in order to revive her mother."  
  
RS: short? I thought so too, I just didn't want you guys to think I'm not doing this anymore. Well looks like I left the end part hanging, but don't worry I'll write another chapter. Review, and make me happy, or flame, cuz guess what, flames don't even phase me! 


	4. Time To Reunite?

RS: looks like this fic got off to a good start, thank you to all that reviewed! I'm just a little nervous since it's my first time writing saint seiya-  
  
Sapphire: blah, blah, blah, get on with it!  
  
KNIGHTS OF THE ZODIAC  
  
TIME TO REUNITE?  
  
"Oh my where is she?" Sienna exclaimed.  
  
"Some place called Reaching Valley, but she needs to get the bronze, silver, and gold cloth of Viper, her mother made a sacrifice to keep her daughter alive, and Alexandrea is returning that favor," Amber finished.  
  
"Then there's no way to get to her, if she's training she should best be left alone."  
  
~*Reaching Valley*~  
  
Alexandrea trained, she trained for one year's time, and she got the bronze cloth of Viper, now she must compete and get silver and gold. Alexandrea had really started to miss Shun, the way his voice rang in her ears, his soft laugh, his caring smile, and his gentle personality. She would wipe the floor with anyone who got in her way, but would she wipe up the floor with Shun or tie the knot?  
  
~*Shun's Dream*~  
  
Alexandrea came back to him, in just a dream, but who said dreams never came true? Shun embraced Alexandrea as she came to him. He knew this was the day, the day she *would* come back to him.  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
Shun woke up, Alexandrea started to collect everything she needed to go home, and that was the cloth, just the cloth.  
  
Alexandrea hiked back up through the mountains, and went through the river, and after eight hours of intense walking she made it to Amber's door.  
  
"Alexandrea!!!!!!! You're home you're finally home!!!!" tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Yes, Amber, I am home," she gave Amber a quick hug and asked to use the phone.  
  
"Amber, do you know Shun's number?"  
  
"Yeah," Amber dialed the phone and handed it to Alexandrea, Amber had a wide grin on her face.  
  
Alexandrea took the phone and took off the box that held the cloth of Viper in it.  
  
"Alex, what's that?" Amber was eyeing the box strangely.  
  
"It's my cloth, I'm going to compete."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah-Hi Shun!" Alexandrea said into the phone.  
  
"Alexandrea? Is that really you?" Shun asked in disbelief.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Alex, where are you, I must see you."  
  
"I'm at Amber's house."  
  
"Well I'm coming!"  
  
"Wait, I have to go, so I'll see you then, but right now could you talk you Amber about coming over?" Alexandrea said in one breath as she handed the phone to Amber, "Amber do you mind if I go take a shower?"  
  
"Do I mind, girl you stink! Take some of my clothes," Amber said to Alexandrea, "Hi Shun."  
  
"Can I come over, I really want to see Alex."  
  
"Of course Shun, call Hyoga, Shiryu and Seiya, maybe they can come too if they want."  
  
"Ok so I'll see you later," Amber hung up the phone and waited for Alexandrea. While she was waiting she decided to watch T.V. The phone rang again; Amber picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Amber, they can all come, they're already at my house, Hyoga stop grabbing, wait your turn man, fine you can talk to her."  
  
"Hi Amber," it was Hyoga voice, Amber started to blush as a long, awkward silence took over.  
  
"Gimme that Hyoga," the phone was grabbed away by Shiryu.  
  
"I can't wait to meet her," Shiryu said, "The girl of Shun's desire."  
  
"Shiryu! Come on!" Amber heard arguing over the phone.  
  
"Well, I gotta go Amber, but here you can talk to pretty boy while he changes."  
  
"Shiryu don't do that, I'm trying to change," Hyoga's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Hey guys I have to go check on Alex, so I'll see you at one?"  
  
"Sure," Shun voice was faint but she heard it and hung up.  
  
"Alex, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine," she came down the stairs, wearing all black.  
  
"Alex, black isn't your colour," Amber was looking at her outfit.  
  
"Sure it is," Alexandrea walked outside with Amber following.  
  
"Shun and the others are coming."  
  
"Okay," Alexandrea sat down on the steps as she looked up and down her street, it had been so long since she had seen it, "My house? Where is it?"  
  
Amber pointed to where a heaping pile of rubble lay, "Alex, I'm so sorry about your house, the city torn it down since you were gone so long, but you can stay and live with me."  
  
"I'm glad the house is gone, it has too many bad memories, but my mom's body, did they give her a proper funeral?"  
  
"Yes, they did they honored her with many gifts."  
  
"Could I possibly visit her?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll take you there once Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, and Seiya get here."  
  
"Who are Shiryu and Seiya?"  
  
"They're knights like Shun and Hyoga."  
  
"Oh," a cab pulled up to Amber's house.  
  
Hyoga got out first, "Thanks dude," he said to the driver, "We owe ya, hey Amber, Alexandrea."  
  
Shiryu and Seiya got out next, followed by Shun.  
  
"Alex, it's you, it's really you, I've missed you so much!" Shun said.  
  
"That's Shiryu and that's Seiya," Hyoga said pointing to each of them.  
  
"Hi," Alexandrea said.  
  
"So you're the girl that Shun loves, he's got good taste," Seiya said absently.  
  
Shiryu elbowed him in the ribs, "Nice to meet you," Shiryu extended a hand Alexandrea shook it.  
  
"Hey you guys, why don't you come in," Amber said.  
  
Everyone went inside before Amber locked the door.  
  
"Do you guys want anything to drink?"  
  
"Sure, I'll have coke," Hyoga said. (A/N: got sick because of drinking that)  
  
"Me too," Seiya said.  
  
"OJ is fine for me," Shiryu responded.  
  
"Just plain water is good," Shun said.  
  
"Alex, anything for you?"  
  
"No thanks," Alexandrea was concentrating on how to get the cloth somewhere where they wouldn't see it.  
  
Shun followed the direction Alexandrea's eyes were in, "Alexandrea, is that what I think it is?" he asked.  
  
"Depends what it is," she replied calmly, taking her eyes of her cloth.  
  
"That," he pointed to cloth, which made everyone turn to see what it was.  
  
"I dunno," Alexandrea said.  
  
"Wait," Shiryu went over to it for a closer look, "That's the bronze cloth of Viper!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Alexandrea," Hyoga started, "You're competing?"  
  
"Yes," Alexandrea turned her head toward the ground, she didn't know why, but she was ashamed.  
  
"Don't be sad, being a knight is a great honor," Shun said softly.  
  
Alexandrea looked up at him, "You're right, I guess it is, but if I'm in the tournament, I'm going to have to battle you."  
  
"No you won't," Shun said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Amber took Hyoga, Shiryu and Seiya with her into the kitchen, "Shhh."  
  
"I mean, when you left it took so much out of me, I just had to withdraw."  
  
"Shun no! how could you do that? You shouldn't have done that, and, and."  
  
Shun put a finger to her lips, "Shhh, it's alright, I did it because I was so tired, I stayed up day and night searching for you."  
  
"No, it's not alright, I am not worth that trouble. I want you to come with me and get back in."  
  
"You're right, you weren't worth that trouble, I should have tried harder, because you're worth more than that."  
  
"Shun," Alexandrea gave up and put her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."  
  
Shun embraced her tightly, "That doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that you are here, with me," he reached for his pocket and pulled out a box.  
  
Amber stuck her head out to see what was happening, as did Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga.  
  
"Alexandrea, this is for you," he gave the box to her and she opened it.  
  
It was a gold necklace with 'Alexandrea' written in handwriting on the front.  
  
"Shun! Thank you," she kissed him.  
  
He kissed her back and helped her get the necklace on.  
  
"Aww."  
  
Shun and Alexandrea turned to see who said that, Amber, Shiryu, Seiya, and Hyoga were all watching.  
  
"How much of that did you see?" Alexandrea asked.  
  
"Just where you guys kissed," Seiya replied.  
  
"Seiya! We didn't see anything!" Shiryu blushed.  
  
"Hey you look kind of cute when you do that," Alexandrea said to Shiryu.  
  
"When I do what?" he touched his cheeks they were burning, Alexandrea giggled.  
  
"Ahem," Shun directed her attention back on him.  
  
"Aww, you want a compliment too?"  
  
Shun blushed, Alexandrea kissed him, "You always look cute."  
  
"Okay, enough of this, you guys are way too sappy!" Seiya said.  
  
"Alright, just for today," Alexandrea replied.  
  
"Hey what do you guys want to do now?" Amber asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Alex, why don't you try on that cloth?" Shiryu asked  
  
"You mean the bronze cloth of Viper?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
Alexandrea took a deep breath, "Alright."  
  
"Wait, you guys if she doesn't want to we should force her," Hyoga reasoned.  
  
"Since when were you Mr. Sensitive?" Amber asked playfully.  
  
"Since you came in my life."  
  
Amber blushed, "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you want to try it on?" Shiryu asked.  
  
"Well, I guess I could," Alexandrea opened the box, she had never put it on before. A beam of light struck her body, as the cloth put itself on, Alexandrea felt so powerful, something inside her awoke, and she was whole again. The loss of her mother didn't bother her anymore for the moment she had the cloth on.  
  
"Alex, that looks amazing," Amber said in awe.  
  
"How about we test that?" Seiya asked, ready to fight.  
  
"You know I'll beat you," Alexandrea said energized.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Dude you don't even have *your* cloth, how are you going to beat her?" Hyoga asked.  
  
"No problem," Seiya turned to Alexandrea, "Let's make a bet, if I win you become my girlfriend for a day."  
  
"And if I win, you never make a stupid bet like that again," Alexandrea turned to Shun to reassure him that she would win.  
  
"Guys, no fighting in here!!" Amber yelled.  
  
"Fine, we'll go outside," Seiya said.  
  
Seiya and Alexandrea both went outside, followed by everyone else.  
  
"Let's start this," Alexandrea said calmly.  
  
"Right," Seiya replied.  
  
'Time to put those moves to good use,' Alexandrea thought.  
  
Seiya had tried to throw a punch at Alexandrea, but missed, Alexandrea just moved her head to the left, dodging it like it was nothing, "Sorry Seiya, but I have no choice but to do this," Seiya was running up to her, ready to give her a hard kick, but she went on her hands and swung her feet upward, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Guess break dancing does come in handy," Alexandrea looked up.  
  
"Wanna fight dirty eh?"  
  
"Nah, I just want to win."  
  
"Ha, you'll see," Seiya and Alexandrea stood there, neither making a move, waiting for the other to attack first. Seiya being impatient, tried to kick Alexandrea, but ended in failure. (A/N: Ok I know I don't know much, but I know Seiya is impatient right? And for that part in the first chapter where it says Hyoga is 'hyper' why don't we change that to outgoing alright?)  
  
Alexandrea tried one of her high jumps adding a kick at the end, which sent Seiya flying backwards.  
  
"You fight well," Seiya said wiping some blood off his mouth, "For a girl," he said smirking.  
  
"Three words, you're going down," Alexandrea gave him thumbs down.  
  
Seiya got back up, this time he would wait for her to attack, so to defend himself better, "Don't forget, you're my girlfriend."  
  
"If you win, which you won't!"  
  
"Ah, but ask yourself this, who has more experience?"  
  
"Who has their cloth?"  
  
"Pegasus meteor punch!"  
  
Alexandrea tried to dodge it but it hit her full force, 'what the heck is happening?' it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, 'I can't be his girlfriend!' Alexandrea moaned in agony as she hit the ground, she couldn't let Seiya win, not yet, not ever.  
  
"Did you like that? Cuz there's more where that came from," Seiya said.  
  
"Well actually," Alexandrea looked up everything was blurry, it looked like it had a crowd around them, but she couldn't tell, "That was pretty good. Now just out of curiosity, and if you just happened to win, where would you take me for our first date?"  
  
Seiya went pink, he hadn't thought of that yet, "Maybe for a nice, *romantic* dinner?"  
  
"Yeah sure, keep dreaming," Alexandrea ran dead straight and gave Seiya a nice double kick.  
  
"Pegasus meteor punch!" It hit Alexandrea without warning, she had no time to dodge it, and she was knocked to the ground, unable to move.  
  
Shun was horror-struck, Alexandrea was going to be Seiya's girlfriend for a day, why did he let her fight?  
  
"Alexandrea, are you ok?" Shun got on his knees trying to lift her up and carry her inside.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for letting me fight, Shun."  
  
Shun walked in Amber house without a word, she had thanked him for letting her fight. He laid her down on the couch, took off her cloth, and put it back in the box.  
  
"Wait, Shun, she's your girlfriend, it's not right if I take her away from you," Seiya said seeing the love for Alexandrea in Shun's eyes.  
  
"Thank you Seiya," Shun said.  
  
"Am I just an object to you, Seiya? We had a bet, now you handing me back to Shun...like a bottle of water? You'll see, I'll be your girlfriend," she looked towards Shun, "Shun, please, you let me fight, let me do this. I may not know Seiya well, but someone like him should be taught a lesson. Shun remember, I love you."  
  
"Alex, what if you develop feelings for Seiya? You guys are both my friends I don't want anything to happen to you guys."  
  
"I will never love Seiya, but I promise after this we'll begin again, on different terms ok?"  
  
"Ok Alex."  
  
"Cool, what do you say about that Alex? You're my girlfriend!"  
  
"I say, this," she slapped him across the face.  
  
"What was that for?" he touched his burning cheek.  
  
"Ahem," Alexandrea crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I wasn't-" he realized everyone was watching, and took Alexandrea to a more private place.  
  
"I wasn't looking there!" Seiya protested.  
  
"Uh, yes you were," Alexandrea shot back.  
  
"Alex, I wouldn't do that," Seiya said.  
  
"Well, guess what you just did," Alexandrea said offended.  
  
"Wait as your boyfriend, don't I get the right to do that?"  
  
"No, because you aren't my real boyfriend, do you know why I chose Shun? He kind, sensitive, and caring, besides he would never do that."  
  
"Ahh, so you do love Shun."  
  
Alexandrea started to blush, "Um, yeah."  
  
"I knew you guys would be like this, all protective of each other," Seiya gave a knowing look.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was trying to test your love for Shun and vice versa, seems you too have a deep relationship."  
  
"Seiya, you, you, you..." Alexandrea couldn't think of anything to say. She was mad at him for doing that, but also thankful, she now knew that Shun truly loved her. Alexandrea gave Seiya a small hug and walked out the door, "Seiya, this is our little secret."  
  
Both waked out the door. Seeing the look on Shun's face, Alexandrea went to tell him it was alright, and Seiya had called off the bet.  
  
Shun turned to Seiya, "Thank you," a look of gratitude shone in his eyes as Alexandrea gave him a big hug and kiss.  
  
"I finally have my girl back, nothing will ever separate us again."  
  
Alexandrea blushed, "Oh Shun. It was a year ago that you stole my heart, and now, now," Alexandrea fell into Shun's arms giving him another hug.  
  
She whispered in his ear, "Now, you've got me for an eternity."  
  
Shun blushed, "Alex, tell me you will never leave me again."  
  
"I will never leave you again, Shun."  
  
"Hey you love birds, don't you guys still need to enter the contest for the cloth?" Hyoga stated.  
  
"Could I rest first? I'm feeling a little weak from the journey and battle."  
  
"Of course, lay down and get some rest," Shun pulled her back, allowing her to rest.  
  
Alexandrea fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of her and her mom having a girls' night out, laughing, joking, talking.  
  
"So Alex, do you have a boyfriend yet?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, is that it? He mustn't be very good then."  
  
"He's a shy character," Alexandrea felt her pouring all of this out to her mom, "and very sweet. He would do anything for me-"  
  
"Is he a good kisser?"  
  
"MOM!!! I don't know!"  
  
"You should find out," Alexandrea's mom said calmly.  
  
A bullet shot Alexandrea's mom, and their conversation was over. Blood was pouring out onto the couch as Alexandrea desperately tried to stop the unstoppable bleeding. Her hands were covered in blood, her face was covered in crystalline tears, and her mom lay dead in her arms.  
  
Alexandrea woke up, there was something wet on her cheeks, tears. Shun started to wipe them away, "It's alright Alex, it was just a dream," he said soothing her fears.  
  
"Just a dream." she repeated, "I must go, " Alexandrea leapt up from Shun, she had to save her mother.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Seiya put a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.  
  
Shiryu sat on a reclining chair, looking knowledgeable, "We're not losing you again, Alex."  
  
Alexandrea looked back at her friends, and smiled, she saw the look on Shun's face, "Shun I'm just going to register, wanna come?"  
  
A look of relief washed upon Shun's face "Sure."  
  
Hyoga walked up to them, ready to go with them, "Hyoga they need some alone time," Shiryu said watching wisely.  
  
"Awww, but I wanted to go," he said sarcastically.  
  
Alexandrea mouthed, "Thank you, Shiryu," to him, which made him blush.  
  
"Shiryu, I think you need some alone time," Hyoga shot back, seeing him blush.  
  
Amber and Seiya laughed. Shiryu got up and walked around, "I believe it's you and Amber who need time," Hyoga blushed.  
  
"Shiryu buddy," Hyoga said through gritted teeth, "We'll talk later."  
  
Amber giggled, "Anyone want pizza?"  
  
RS: well guys, that's it for now. Will Shun and Alex kiss? Will they order pizza? Will Hyoga and Shiryu fight? Or will Seiya just laugh at them? What ever happens you can't miss it, on another episode of, Reality Has A Way With Love! 


	5. Burning Love Warning!

KNIGHTS OF THE ZODIAC  
  
BURNING LOVE  
  
Alexandrea and Shun were hand in hand as they walked up to Princess Sienna's huge mansion.  
  
Sienna greeted Shun at the door, eyeing Alexandrea strangely, "Shun, who is this?"  
  
Shun shifted nervously, "Alexandrea, my girlfriend," Shun gave Alexandrea a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sienna wore a grim look on her face, and shook hands with Alexandrea.  
  
"We'd like to sign up," Shun broke the tension.  
  
"Alright, I know you have a cloth, but what about her?" Sienna jerked her head in the direction of Alexandrea.  
  
"Yeah, she does."  
  
"I'll have to see it," Sienna's voice was cold towards Alexandrea, "Go get it."  
  
Alexandrea obeyed, wondering why Sienna was so cold towards her. Alexandrea got back to Amber's house and picked up her cloth, Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga and Amber all greeted her.  
  
"Sienna wants to see the cloth, is she always that cold?" Alexandrea asked.  
  
"No, what did you do?" Shiryu asked.  
  
"Nothing, but Shun mentioned that we were, you know, girlfriend and boyfriend."  
  
None of them looked surprised, "Well, you see Sienna had a sort of 'thing' for Shun..." Seiya said.  
  
"But she already knew that Shun loved Alex," Amber said.  
  
"Perhaps, she was hoping that Shun would dump Alex," Hyoga said.  
  
~*Sienna's Mansion*~  
  
"Shun, are you guys really in love?"  
  
"Yeah, why d'you ask?" Shun blushed a little.  
  
Sienna placed Shun's hands on her hips and kissed him, "Sienna-!" Shun was shocked, too shocked to do anything. Sienna placed her hands on him, touching his back and running her hands through his hair.  
  
"Shun, I love you," Sienna muttered.  
  
Alexandrea arrived, with the cloth, to see Shun and Sienna mouth to mouth. She dropped her cloth, and stared at them like an idiot until she had had enough, she uttered two words, "Not again!" and she left slamming the door, uncontrollable tears in her eyes.  
  
Shun had regained control over his muscles, and pushed Sienna off of him and ran after Alexandrea.  
  
"ALEXANDREA!!!!!" he cried running down the street, pumping his tired legs until they felt like they would burst, but he wouldn't give up, not yet not ever!  
  
Shun found Alexandrea in Amber's house, crying on the couch as Shiryu tried to comfort her, Amber, Seiya and Hyoga were all in deep conversation. Shun opened the door and they all looked toward him, everyone except Alexandrea, Shun went over to her.  
  
"It wasn't like that," Shun begged, "She kissed me, I didn't want to, honest!"  
  
Alexandrea lifted her tear-stained face to him, "How come you didn't stop her then?"  
  
Amber, Shiryu, Seiya and Hyoga hadn't heard the story so they stuck around, though well hidden.  
  
Shun embraced Alexandrea, "I-I couldn't, I was too shocked to move," tears flowed down his face.  
  
Alexandrea wiped his tears away, gave him a small kiss on the lips, and went to Amber's room.  
  
Shun ran up to the stairs, when Amber caught him full force in the chest, holding her arm out, "Hold it, lover-boy, she needs to be alone."  
  
"But, but-"  
  
"She needs some time to herself," Amber said firmly, "Meanwhile tell us what happened."  
  
They sat at the kitchen table, Shun explained how they went to register and Sienna was exceptionally cold toward Alexandrea. When Alexandrea left, how Sienna kissed him, not going into full detail.  
  
Shun finished and Amber went up into her room, where Alexandrea was, "Shun told us what happened."  
  
"Oh," Alexandrea said Shun listened outside the door, "guess he's not *that* sensitive. I mean, my mother is dead, my dad abused me, and I've got the burden of avenging my mother's death. You'd think Shun would be there for me, but no, he's lip-locked with Sienna. You know, I'd prefer Seiya over him now," Alexandrea flew into a rage, "He wasn't there for me! He didn't comfort me! That night, when I stayed with him, my mom was being abused, if I hadn't stayed with him and got home earlier, I could've prevented her death!" Alexandrea now had angry tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
Shun knocked on the door, "Come in," Amber said.  
  
"Alexandrea, please forgive me, I'm so sorry," he said hoarsely.  
  
Alexandrea looked up at him, tears blurring her vision. Normally once someone lost her trust they lost it forever, she didn't want to give Shun a second chance, but by seeing how he wanted her so badly, it was hard not to give up, "Shun, I can't, you, you, what you did was-"  
  
"Wrong, very wrong, I had no right to. I was lucky, so very lucky to have had you as a girlfriend. I never should have let her kiss me like that, I betrayed you, a goddess," Shun sat down by her, "But please if this is goodbye, let me hold you one last time.."  
  
He embraced her, never wanting to let go. Alexandrea was still taking in his words, 'let me hold you one last time..' The words echoed perfectly in her empty head. Shun lifted her head so they were eye to eye, holding her close to his body, he kissed her intimately. Caressing her cheek as she stared in shock, then finally let her eyes close, enjoying the moment.  
  
She pushed him off of her, Amber was gone so she was able to talk freely to Shun. "I can't forgive you, you've hurt me like the one I loved before. He, he, I loved him for three years," she spluttered, "I confessed my love after a year, and what did he do, he said no, just no, I couldn't take it. Though I loved him for two more years, it seemed like he was dropping hints, that he was sorry and wanted to be with me again. But then, that day at the dance, he danced with all the girls but me, I ran out, promising that I would never be hurt like that again."  
  
"Alex, I never wanted you to be hurt-"  
  
"Don't call me that, we're through!" she screamed, "Now what am I going to do? I have to mend my broken heart, enter the tournament and avenge my mother's death."  
  
Alexandrea ran downstairs to fast and tripped, though someone, apparently very strong was holding her up, stopping her from falling, he spoke in a clear voice, "You really shouldn't run down the stairs like that, you could get hurt."  
  
"I already am," Alexandrea didn't recognize the voice but allowed herself to be carried to the couch.  
  
"Get some rest," it was Ikki, Shun's older brother.  
  
Shun ran down the stairs, and came face to face with his older brother, "Ikki!" he cried in joy.  
  
"Shun!" the two embraced each other, "mind introducing me?"  
  
"Alright, that's Seiya, Shiryu, and Hyoga, you know them. That's Amber, Hyoga's girlfriend."  
  
"And her?" Ikki nodded in Alexandrea's direction.  
  
"That's Alexandrea, my...ex-girlfriend."  
  
"Oh," Ikki said, you could see he wanted to talk about it, but everyone was there.  
  
Alexandrea turned on the TV, took a deep breath and fought hard against tears, Amber seeing this went over.  
  
Ikki was talking with Shun about his trip to Rome, "Shun, lets go for a walk, brother and brother."  
  
Shun took one stride then turned back, "wait," he ran upstairs and got a small box, he handed it to Alexandrea, and said, "please read it, just you."  
  
Shun ran out after his brother. Alexandrea picked up the box and opened the note then read it to herself.  
  
//Dear Alexandrea,  
  
I am so very sorry, please forgive me, I know I've betrayed you. I just was too shocked to move when Sienna kissed me, but you've put a dramatic change into my life. You helped me after I was coughing up blood, and I thank you for that. I guess I don't really deserve you after all I did, with you silky skin, your wonderful scent, your intelligent mind and your great body, I really don't deserve you.//  
  
Alexandrea dropped the note and ran out the door in attempt to find Shun. She turned left and saw him walking with Ikki, she ran up to him, placing a firm kiss on his lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Shun asked breaking the kiss.  
  
"You deserved it, I'm sorry," Alexandrea kissed him again, this time unbuttoning his light blue shirt, and running her hands along his chest then going southward to his back. (A/N: About time!!) Ikki stood there watching the two lovers, one of them, his brother.  
  
"Ex-girlfriend?" Ikki asked.  
  
Shun broke free of Alexandrea, hair looking slightly ruffled, and his bare chest exposed. Shun explained, the long story of how he met Alexandrea and then when she left for the cloth, and finally when she went to sign up.  
  
"Shun I'll meet you back at Amber's later, ok?"  
  
"Sure!" he called after her, she had broke out into a run, wanting to tell everyone that they were back together.  
  
"Shun, you've really grown up. You've even got a hot girlfriend, who, might I add, plays a bit rough, just the way you like it I presume?" Ikki was watching Shun's unbuttoned shirt.  
  
Shun quickly buttoned his shirt, "It's not like you never had someone."  
  
"Yes, but you're my little brother, and I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Trust me, nothing will happen."  
  
"Alright Shun, I trust you, just look after yourself ok?"  
  
"Ok," Shun said, "Hey lets get some ice cream, on me!"  
  
They raced to the ice cream parlor, picking out their favorite flavors.  
  
Alexandrea ran into Amber's house, "We're back together!"  
  
Amber took Alexandrea into a private spot and asked for all the details.  
  
"You unbuttoned his shirt?!" Amber said in surprise.  
  
Alexandrea blushed, "Well yeah, after the way I treated him. I owe him big time, about a month to be exact."  
  
"That's just an excuse to get your hands on him, literally!"  
  
"Fine I give up, you can read me like a book," she smiled, "He's got a hot body too! I mean, him just being sensitive was enough, I can't believe he doesn't show off."  
  
"Well that's why you like him."  
  
"True," the two friends started to laugh.  
  
~*Shun and Ikki*~  
  
"So Ikki, where's Esmerelda?" (A/N: did I spell that right?)  
  
"Um," Ikki blushed, (A/N: seems weird, Ikki blushing) "not exactly sure."  
  
"Let's go back to Amber's"  
  
They arrived at Amber's house, Shun was greeted by Alexandrea.  
  
"Aww, Shun you buttoned your shirt!" She said jokingly.  
  
"Well, hello to you too," he gave her a quick hug before asking Amber if he could shower and wash his clothes.  
  
"Alexandrea may I-" Ikki started.  
  
"Please call me Alex."  
  
"Ok, Alex, May I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure," they went to a private room, "About Shun right?"  
  
"No, actually, about you. Tell me about yourself."  
  
"I see, trying to see if I'm good enough for your brother," she said, silence hung in the air for a minute, "Well, to be honest, Shun is..is like a breath of fresh air, after being locked up, know what I mean?"  
  
"Exactly what you mean, I felt the same way on the Island of Doom, with Esmerelda."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, but right now about yourself.."  
  
"Ok, well yeah, Shun has that comforting way of giving you peace, like after my mother died from abuse daily by my father-"  
  
"Abuse?"  
  
"Yeah," she said trying to make a joke of it, "Even got the scars to prove it," she gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Could I see the scars?"  
  
She tentively rolled up a sleeve, then a pant leg then finally her shirt. Her arm was healing because of the glass, her leg was bluish with a strong kick, and her back had a strange gash running along her side, made by a knife.  
  
"Er, yeah, he beat me and my mom up, once until she died. I called the cops, told them what happened, and went to find the cloth of Viper."  
  
"Did you register?"  
  
"Yeah, I tried to. Though Sienna was..jealous, of me and Shun."  
  
Ikki could sense that she was nervous, "Don't think of me a Shun's brother right now, just a friend."  
  
"O-ok, so I'm not signed up, and I have to in order to avenge my mother's death, somehow. I am most glad that I have Shun by my side," she sigh dreamily, "His kisses are as soft and rose petals, his hands know just where to be, and his gentle personality is calming-" Alexandrea just realize what she was saying, and who she was saying it to. Alexandrea turned a deep shape of red and forced herself to look at Ikki.  
  
Ikki was smiling, "Don't worry, I'm not his brother right now remember?"  
  
"No, it's not that, it's what I said."  
  
"Oh, oh don't worry I won't tell him a thing."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Ikki, you're the greatest!" she gave him a small hug.  
  
Alexandrea walked out and saw Shun, "Hey, have a nice shower?"  
  
"Yeah," he said curious to where this might lead to.  
  
"Saved some hot water for me?"  
  
"Sure did. I'm going to go read for a while, so I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright," Alexandrea borrowed some of Amber's clothing. She knew sooner of later she'd have to go shopping, seeing as all her clothes were gone.  
  
She went up the stairs and into the washroom, she undressed and got into the shower, enjoying the warm water.  
  
Hyoga came back, he had left when no one was around. He wanted to play a little trick on Shun when he heard that the water in the shower was still running, assuming it was still Shun in there, he went to the water pipes and used his diamond dust. The reaction he got was not the one he wanted.  
  
Alexandrea screamed from the sudden shock of the freezing water hitting her body, it was so cold it took her breath away. Shun hearing her scream, ran into the washroom. There stood Alexandrea, cold and naked.  
  
"Shun!" she gasped, grabbing her towel, and trying to hide her body.  
  
He covered his eyes with his hands, "It's alright, I'm not looking, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, the water just got really cold."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just cold," Alexandrea finished changing and went over to Shun, she took his hands away from his eyes, "We've had an exciting day haven't we?"  
  
"Sure have-" he was cut off by Alexandrea.  
  
"Hold me," her body was ice cold and she was shivering, Shun realizing this held her very close to his warm body.  
  
Everyone raced up to see what happened, Shun, Alexandrea and, surprisingly, Hyoga told a little bit of the story.  
  
After Amber spent and hour of scolding Hyoga, and Alexandrea and Shun staying quiet for a while, Alexandrea got up and talked to Shun.  
  
"C'mon, lets go for a walk, maybe to the park?"  
  
"Sure," he said quietly, they both walked out the door, and headed toward the park.  
  
"So, did you like what you saw?" she asked half-nervous.  
  
"Saw? I-I didn't see anything-"  
  
"Yes, you did," Alexandrea blushed.  
  
"I didn't see anything," Shun blushed even more.  
  
"How much do you want to feel?" Alexandrea placed his hands on her stomach.  
  
"I-I," Shun suddenly relaxed, "Everything."(A/N: hehhe ^^;;;; starting to surprise myself now, they're both 14 ok?)  
  
"Alright little by little, then," she paused, "But right now it's time to go to the park!" she grabbed his hand and ran towards the park.  
  
RS: weird chappie, oh well, hope you liked it-  
  
Sapphire: they should, it took you long enough to write!  
  
RS: ^^;;; well you see I wasn't exactly 'writing'  
  
Sapphire: WHAT?!  
  
RS: *sighs* oh boy, anyway PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Diamond in the Ocean

KNIGHTS OF THE ZODIAC  
  
DIAMOND IN THE OCEAN  
  
"Higher Shun!" Alexandrea said excited. Shun pushed Alexandrea on a swing.  
  
"No fair! It's my t-" Shun forgot Alexandrea was on the swing and well, he got knocked over.  
  
"Oh my! Are you alright?" Alexandrea jumped off the swing that was already pretty high, she caught the chain in her hand to stop it from hitting him again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Shun rubbed his head, "But the swing is mine now!!"  
  
"Jeez..." Alexandrea sweatdropped.  
  
Shun laughed, "Maybe it's time to go home Alex. Would you like to stay the night with me?" he asked testingly.  
  
"Sure, let me call Amber though," Alexandrea whipped out her cellular phone  
  
"Yo, Amber, sup girl?"  
  
"Just talking to Hyoga about messing with water and cold," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
Alexandrea distinctly heard Hyoga whimper, "Anyway, I'm gonna spend the night with Shun, alright?"  
  
"What are you hoping to accomplish?"  
  
"Nothing alright!" Alexandrea said that a little louder than she expected.  
  
"Alright, say it's gonna be good weather tomorrow, wanna go to the beach?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I don't have a bathing suit though." Shun's ears perked up, intent on hearing the conversation, he cleared his throat.  
  
Alexandrea covered the mouthpiece, "Wants to go to the beach," she told Shun.  
  
On the other line, Amber was talking, "Oh, don't worry about that! I'll get you a bathing suit," a mischievous smile played across her lips.  
  
"Make sure it's a one-piece," Alexandrea didn't have a desire to show off that much skin since she jumped out of the cold shower naked.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about!"  
  
"Amber!-" click, Amber hung up.  
  
Amber was in a fit of giggles, "C'mon, Hyoga, we're going bikini shopping!"  
  
Poor Hyoga.  
  
"But, why?" he whined.  
  
"Because Alexandrea needs one," Amber tugged at his arm.  
  
"I liked it better when you were shy," he muttered.  
  
"Huh? You say something? Maybe you should get one too."  
  
"No need, I go surfing all the time, -I have my own-" he said flatly as he looked at her.  
  
"Ok, you think I should get one?"  
  
"Do you already have one?"  
  
"Yeah, it's upstairs, wanna see it?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Amber went up the stairs. It took her awhile to find her one-piece but when she did she put it on quickly and dashed down the stairs.  
  
She twirled in front of him, as he gaped at her.  
  
"Dammit Hyoga," she said angrily, "Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?" he wiped the drool off his face.  
  
"Stare at me like that!"  
  
"But you're, you're... so..." he trailed off.  
  
"So what?!"  
  
"Er...nothing...LETS GO BIKINI SHOPPING!!!" (A/N: vvvverrrrryyyy OC!!!)  
  
"Alrighty then!"  
  
~*Shun's home*~  
  
"Ikki we're home," Shun called up the stairs.  
  
"We're?"  
  
"Alex is gonna spend the night."  
  
Alexandrea looked around nervously, even though she hadn't seen Ikki's expression yet, she knew he didn't want her with Shun right now.  
  
"Dammit Shun, don't even know what's good for you yet," he muttered under his breath as he descended the stairs.  
  
"I think I should go," Alexandrea whispered to Shun.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just have to," Alexandrea headed for the door.  
  
"Going so soon? But you just got here," said Ikki in a fake concerned voice.  
  
"Um, yeah, Amber and I are going shopping," Alexandrea was in fear, Ikki wasn't like this.  
  
"Oh really? Well before you go, would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks," Alexandrea's hand was on the doorknob.  
  
"Oh but I *insist*," he said abandoning the concerned voice and going into pure evil.  
  
"O-ok," she said.  
  
"Ikki STOP! She has to go right now! Just-just let her go," Shun yelled.  
  
"Oh but she's your girlfriend, and that means that she's my *friend* too."  
  
Alexandrea was now seriously scared, she though twice about just getting out of there. Though stopped herself, Ikki seemed very dangerous right now and if Shun was by himself he could get really hurt, and even if she did run out, Ikki would probably catch her.  
  
"Ikki what's wrong with you?!" Shun's voice was small but loud.  
  
"I don't want you seeing Alexandrea, she just using you."  
  
"I am not!" Alexandrea yelled back.  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Stop it!" "Ikki she'll go if you want her to but she's not using me-"  
  
"Tell me Ikki, tell me what Esmeralda *liked* about you," Alexandrea cut Shun off.  
  
"I was the only person on the island who hadn't gone mad with evil."  
  
"Exactly," Alexandrea said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving," she said curtly and left.  
  
The realization hit him like a brick as Alexandrea slammed the door shut. He ran for her, she was just reaching the edge of the driveway....  
  
Ikki swung her around on the shoulders, really. He grabbed both of her shoulders, slightly lifted her off of her feet and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Oh god, what have I done! I am so fricken sorry Alex!!! Please forgive me, I'm not mad with evil and I know you love Shun," Shun stood in the doorway slightly laughing at his brother and the expression on Alexandrea's face.  
  
"Er..ok?"  
  
"Thank you Alexandrea, thank you so much. Hey why don't you come inside?"  
  
"Alright, only if I can ask you some personal questions," Alexandrea smirked.  
  
He looked at her quizzically, "ok then lets go inside."  
  
~*Amber and Hyoga*~  
  
"Hey Hyoga do you think Alex will like this?" she held up a blue bikini with the writing "swim girl" on the top.  
  
"Yeah," he said in a bored tone.  
  
"You've said that for the last 20 I've showed you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright Hyoga, come here?"  
  
"Yeah." (A/N: a bit more HyogaxAmber action for you ppl who wanted it)  
  
"COME HERE!!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Dammit Hyoga," Amber walked over to him, placing a rather vicious kiss on his lips, she nipped at his bottom lip.  
  
"Amber!" he screamed, touching his lip, a crimson coloured liquid emanated from it, blood.  
  
"Well pay attention will ya?!"  
  
"Alright, I liked the one that was blue...and had black...little dolphins on it," Hyoga had never even seen this one, he only prayed that Amber had held it up...  
  
"Oh you mean this one?" Amber held up exactly what he had described, "We'll take it then!"  
  
Amber and Hyoga rushed out of the store and raced home, Amber wasn't going to tell Alexandrea what she had bought for her until it was too late...  
  
~*Shun and Ikki's Home*~  
  
"After you, Alex," Ikki waved his hand in a small flourish.  
  
"Why, thank you Ikki," Alexandrea giggled a bit of being treated this way.  
  
"I see you two have made up, and hopefully not kissed," Shun said happily that they weren't fighting.  
  
"'Course not Shun what d'ya think?"  
  
"Er...nothing?"  
  
"Ah forget about it!" She turned towards Ikki who now had his feet up on the couch watching TV, "Ikki," he snapped out of his mindless trance, "Would you mind if I asked you those questions now?" She took a seat next to him as he moved his feet.  
  
"Should I go?" Shun asked.  
  
"Nah, you can do what ever you want, but I might need you later," Shun took a seat.  
  
Alexandrea hadn't waited for Ikki's answer, "Can you tell me a bit more about Esmeralda?"  
  
"Sure, I guess....but why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, not anything that would *really* concern *me*"  
  
"Ok...so what do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything, but for now describe what you like most about her."  
  
"Ok, well I loved they way she was always smiling, never frowning. She had beautiful blond hair, and dark turquoise eyes. Though the last time I saw her, she was wearing a pink dress with red flowers-"  
  
"You only remember that much Ikki?" Shun asked disbelievingly.  
  
"What d'ya mean 'only that much,' I haven't seen her for five years!" Ikki yelled back.  
  
"Yeah well Alex left, I knew exactly what she looked like and what she was wearing, since I thought about her every day!" said Shun forgetting Alexandrea was even there.  
  
"Y-you did?" Alexandrea squeaked.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course I did..."  
  
Alexandrea pulled him into a passionate kiss, and then sat down in his lap, playing with his hands until he had put them around her in a strong hug. Meanwhile Ikki sat there, stunned, wishing he was Shun and Alexandrea was Esmeralda.  
  
"Sorry, Ikki, it must be hard for you watching us," she jumped up from Shun, taking her warmth with her, he moaned in complaint, "Shun come on, your brother needs us!"  
  
"You were all up to leaving half an hour ago..." he mumbled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Alright," she took a seat next to Ikki and took his hands in hers, "Ikki, do you remember anything else?"  
  
"She was a very sweet girl, very pretty, kind, brave, brave to help me. Kind of like you," he added with a smile, "She was, was...everything I ever wanted," he finished off.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" (A/N: gonna hafta change this around k?)  
  
"No, last I saw her she was trying to get away from me, I think she took a row boat..."  
  
"Do you know where she was heading?"  
  
"North."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well then, lets go!" she got up with a start.  
  
"Go?"  
  
"Yep, we're going to find Esmeralda!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes-" Alexandrea's cell phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Alex!"  
  
"Why are you calling me now?"  
  
"Hmph, you're in an awfully good mood!"  
  
"Sure, so really why are you calling?"  
  
"The beach remember?"  
  
"Er...not really?"  
  
"I bought you a bathing suit, a one-piece I might add!" She waited for her best friend to squeal.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, how come you aren't all excited?"  
  
"I've got a little problem," Alexandrea sat back down.  
  
"What Shun doesn't have a bathing suit?" Alexandrea who had been looking at the ground now flashed her brown eyes on Shun for a moment.  
  
"Hell how am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Ask!"  
  
"Not know, look, I can't come-"  
  
"I haven't even told you when!"  
  
"It's not that really, it's just Esmeralda, Ikki's long lost love is...is well up north, and I'm going to try to find her and bring her to see just what she's missing!"  
  
"Alex, no not one of your crazy plans again!"  
  
"It's not crazy! I will make sure they get back together if it's the last thing I do!!!"  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"My mother..."  
  
"Yeah, now look as your best friend, I won't let you go!! Your going to bring Shun to my house, with his bathing suit, at nine AM sharp, got it?!"  
  
"Yes." She hung up.  
  
"We are going right now!" She grabbed Ikki and Shun's wrists.  
  
"What about your phone call, who was it from?"  
  
"Amber," Alexandrea tugged furiously on their wrists.  
  
"What did she want?" Ikki asked.  
  
"To go to the beach," she pulled even harder.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Alright look, she wanted me and Shun as well as herself and Hyoga to go to the beach nine AM tomorrow, and she won't let me help you get Esmeralda back. OK now lets go," she grabbed them again.  
  
"Wait," Ikki tugged his wrist from her grip, "You and Shun go tomorrow"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just go, I'll pack some things for us to leave the next day ok? I trust you to find a way to get further north."  
  
"Ok Ikki," she nodded her head once to show she understood and that she was ok with the plan.  
  
Shun, Alexandrea and Ikki all went to bed after that. Shun hoping that there would be a water war, Alexandrea hoping that Amber wasn't lying about the bathing suit, and Ikki, hoping that he was going to be reunited with Esmeralda again.  
  
RS: Hope you didn't wait too long....  
  
Sapphire: Damn you RS, I don't even have to energy to tell you to update faster.  
  
RS: hehe, anyway, just want to mention a special friend who's helped me with this chappie, LIGHT GODDESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So THANK YOU ALL!!!!! Especially you Light Goddess and Selphie's best friend can't forget you now can I? ^.~ Anyway please please review!!!!!!! Bye for now!!! 


	7. These Ties That Have Bonded Us Once?

KNIGHTS OF THE ZODIAC  
  
THESE TIES THAT HAVE BONDED US ONCE?  
  
RS: hey sorry for the late update!! Just been busy, you know?! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't let the title fool you....or don't let me fool you! You'll have to read to find out who's fooling you!!  
  
Sapphire: Just curious, what would you want to read, Alex being reunited with her mom, or Ikki being reunited with Esmeralda? Review and tell us please!!  
  
"SHIT!!!!" Alexandrea shot up. It was 8:30 AM; she didn't have much time to prepare. Alexandrea realized that she wasn't in her home, she was at Shun's.  
  
"Shun!!!! GET UP!!" She yelled halfway out of her room. She thrust a door open in attempt to find Shun but instead finding Ikki, half uncovered by his sheets, and apparently he slept without a shirt. Alexandrea looked to the left of his bed, he had as he said, packed the bags. Alexandrea smiled slightly to herself, she pulled the sheets over Ikki once again. Remembering that she only had thirty minutes to eat, pack, comb her hair, brush her teeth, and change her clothes, she went to look for Shun.  
  
As she was walking past the stairway, she saw Shun. Hair combed neatly, clothes on, and two beach bags behind him, he was also holding a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"SHUN!!!" Alexandrea yelled, "YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!!!"  
  
"Of course," Shun laughed to himself, "I have to let my sweet sleep don't I?"  
  
"Well, I guess," she smiled at him, "Do you have a toothbrush I can use, and a comb, and do you have your swimming trunks?"  
  
"Upstairs in the cupboard, there's a new one, I have a spare unused hair brush in my room," he looked at her, she looked a bit puzzled, "It's just across your room, and yes, my trunks are in my bag."  
  
"Thanks Shun!"  
  
"Hurry up you only have fifteen minutes!" He said looking at his watch.  
  
Alexandrea raced to the washroom brushed her teeth, then she went into Shun's room and combed her hair neatly, then she put it in a high ponytail, she then raced downstairs and ate the toast Shun offered her, "Seven minutes left," he called out to her as she was dressing. She put on a light blue midriff, and white jeans, she threw her socks on, then put her shoes on, grabbed Shun and the bags, called bye to Ikki, and left.  
  
Ikki, of course didn't hear her at all, instead he just rolled over, the blankets spilling off his bare chest once again.  
  
"Alex, how are we going to-" Shun started.  
  
"Get there? Uh, walk Shun, I can't drive, you can't drive, neither of us can drive!" they both started to walk  
  
"Here," Shun said mildly irritated as he threw her bag over to her, "If I'm going to walk in this heat with a bag, so are you!" he quickened his pace  
  
"Hey, no need to get upset," Alexandrea said trying to calm him down, "You know if you took off your shirt...."  
  
"You know if you took off your shirt, that would be something and you wouldn't be burning up."  
  
"Oh Shun, oh dear Shun, when are you ever going to realize, that I'm the one whose supposed to win our little fights!"  
  
"So your saying I won? I won right?!"  
  
"Yeah," Alexandrea mumbled.  
  
Shun started to laugh, "I'll drop it," he said quickly.  
  
"Ah, whatever, have fun enjoy this heat, because we're going up north soon."  
  
Shun shivered at the mere thought, "That's right, that's right, you're a very determined girl Alex, aren't you?" he said, with the merest trace of a hiss in his voice.  
  
"Why yes I am Shun, what gave you the desire to ask?" she said a bit of venom spilling into her voice.  
  
"Nothing my dear...snake"  
  
"Snake?!" Alexandrea exclaimed "Since when am I a snake?!"  
  
"Your voice always has venom, deathly or loving, you do wear a bangle that has a snake curled up and biting it's tail, your fighting moves are slick and fast, like a snake oh and lets not forget, you do have the cloth of viper"  
  
"I guess your right Shun," she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She ran, with amazingly fast speed, right to Amber's house.  
  
"Ding-dong!" cried out the doorbell.  
  
"I got it!" Amber hollered halfway down the stairs.  
  
"You always do," Alexandrea muttered outside of the door.  
  
"Alex!" she exclaimed as she saw Alexandrea at the door, "You're early, hey where's Shun?" she said, peeking over Alexandrea's shoulder.  
  
"He got a bit....delayed, nothing bi-"  
  
"Hey Amber! Hyoga?-" Shun started to say.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Alexandrea said shocked.  
  
A fuming mad Hyoga stood before Alexandrea and Shun, "Go ahead and laugh, but she," he pointed to Amber, "made me wear it."  
  
(A/N: evil aren't I, plz don't hate me) Hyoga was wearing a pink..? (what on earth) speedo! Alexandrea and Shun burst out laughing!  
  
"Nice...one Amber!" Shun laughed.  
  
"How'd...you get... into that?" Alexandrea said laughing even harder.  
  
"Well if you done laughing...." Alexandrea and Shun laughed even harder as Hyoga turned 50 shades of red.  
  
"Amber..." Hyoga said though gritted teeth.  
  
"Don't be silly, I think you look cute!!"  
  
"Cute!!!" Hyoga did an anime fall.  
  
At this Alexandrea and Shun started to laugh even harder.  
  
"I can't...breathe!!" they said together.  
  
"Well, if you're done laughing...as I was saying earlier, I'd like to announce that I'm not going to the beach."  
  
"Hyoga," the three called out.  
  
"Why?" Shun asked.  
  
"I just don't want to alright," Hyoga stormed off upstairs and put his tight-fitting jeans on again, as well as a loose green shirt.  
  
"We made him mad," Alexandrea said, "Dammit, come on you guys," she grabbed Shun and Amber's wrists.  
  
Alexandrea put her hand up to the door to knock...BAM! The door was jerked open so fast and so hard it his Alexandrea in the face and she fell down.  
  
"Well...that hurt," she said, eyes watering.  
  
"Sorry," Hyoga scoffed and offered her his hand.  
  
Alexandrea took it and pulled herself up, "Well at least it ain't bleeding!" She laughed it off.  
  
"Yeah...you might wanna say that again," Amber said slowly.  
  
Alexandrea put a hand up to her nose, blood was coming out in a steady flow, "Make surre oo tock to 'im," Alexandrea said, the blood clotting her voice as well, and then she ran off to the bathroom.  
  
"Hyoga...we're sorry for laughing," Shun said guiltily.  
  
"And I'm so sorry for making you wear that," Amber said.  
  
"And I forgive you, now lets go and check on Alex."  
  
Alexandrea was in the washroom, currently trying to stop to bleeding. Tissues with blood were everywhere. Shun went over and pinched the top part of her nose. Gradually the blood stopped flowing and Alexandrea could breathe.  
  
"Thank you Shun!" Alexandrea said giving him a hug, "I'd better clean this up," She looked at the bloody mess.  
  
"No time for hat now, Alex," Amber said as she pulled Alexandrea out of the washroom.  
  
"Amber, it's all bloody!" Alexandrea said in a half angry tone. She ripped her hand out of Amber's grasp and grabbed a rag that was in the cupboard and started to mop up the blood.  
  
Amber rolled her eyes, letting go of trying to stop her. If she couldn't get Alexandrea to stay here and not get the cloth of Viper then what made her think she could get her to leave the blood alone?  
  
Alexandrea finished and walked downstairs, "Oh, hey Hyoga, you comin' with us?"  
  
"Sure, why not," he glared at Amber who looked sheepishly back at him, "but I'm not wearing that speedo!"  
  
"That's fine," Shun said, "But how are we getting there?"  
  
"Uh.." Amber paused, "Walking?"  
  
"WALKING!?" Shun and Amber screamed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you even know how fricken hot it is out there?" Alexandrea said.  
  
"No," Amber said plainly, "But we've always got Hyoga and his diamond dust!"  
  
Alexandrea shivered, "NO WAY!!!!"  
  
At the beach  
  
"We are never walking AGAIN!!" Amber said to Alexandrea.  
  
"That's what I told you!" Alexandrea took one look at the beach and rushed off to the change rooms.  
  
"Hey wait, you need your bathing suit anyway!!!" Amber said and hurried off after her.  
  
"We'd better change too," Hyoga said looking at Shun.  
  
The two walked peacefully towards the change rooms.  
  
Alexandrea's shriek of, "AMBER!!!!" pierced the change room  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look at what you got me??" She said holding up the bikini.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"I told you not to get this!!!!"  
  
"Oops," Amber was deviously.  
  
Alexandrea changed into it anyway and waited outside for the others.  
  
Hyoga was the next to come out, he scanned Alexandrea and then grabbed her hand saying, "Come on, I'll race ya!"  
  
"Eat my dust!!...well sand actually!" Alexandrea raced Hyoga to the edge of the water. Hyoga just ran into it and threw his hands up into the air, "Ha! I won!!"  
  
"No way! The water is too cold," Alexandrea said back to him.  
  
"Not it's not, it's perfect, come in!!"  
  
"Well, okay I guess," Alexandrea said as she walked in, "Liar, it's cold!!"  
  
Hyoga laughed and splashed her with some water.  
  
"You asked for it!" Alexandrea made a dive towards him, in attempt to knock him over.  
  
Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders as Hyoga fell backwards, his arms encircled her waist and they both plunged into the water. Since they were close to the shore, they didn't get all that wet but their position...  
  
"My, this is awkward...especially since were all ready have a boyfriend and girlfriend," Alexandrea said getting off of him.  
  
"Yeah, say where are those two anyway?"  
  
"Right here," came Amber's cold reply.  
  
"Alex?..." Shun asked unbelievably.  
  
"Amber, Shun!! It's not how it looks, I just wanted to push Hyoga under the water because he told me that the water was warm-"  
  
"Alexandrea, how could you?!" Amber said storming off in tears.  
  
"Hyoga, what happened?" Shun asked wanting to know.  
  
"Sorry Shun, but I think I should go to Amber," he turned to Alexandrea, "Alex can you explain?"  
  
Alexandrea nodded her head, "Shun this is just a misunderstanding," she said coming out of the water, "Hyoga and I raced here and Hyoga claimed that he had won, I said he didn't but he just said that the water was warm and to come in. Then when I realized that it was cold he splashed me and I went to push him under the water. We're just friends, and that's all its ever going to be because I love you Shun, and only you," Alexandrea said to him as he walked over to her and embraced her.  
  
"How can I say no when you're in that teeny tiny bikini?"  
  
Alexandrea laughed and gave him a small kiss, "I should talk to Amber now."  
  
Alexandrea and Shun went off in the direction of where Amber took off, towards the change rooms.  
  
Hyoga was standing outside because Amber had gone into the girls' changing rooms.  
  
Alexandrea went in and gave Hyoga and Shun a small nod.  
  
"Amber?" she called out tentively.  
  
"Go away Alexandrea," Amber said, her voice held tears.  
  
"Hyoga and I are only friends, and you know I'd never hurt you on purpose. Amber you were the only one I could turn to when my mom died, you were the only one who knew my secret. Even if I really was with Hyoga, a friendship like this isn't worth losing over a small misunderstanding. Amber please forgive me, Hyoga and I were just playing around, having fun a lot of people like to have fun when they come to the beach. Stupid Hyoga splashed me with cold water and I wanted to push him under but it just ended up differently, Amber?"  
  
"Aww, come now Alex, he's not that stupid!"  
  
"Amber!!" Alexandrea cried, pulling her friend into a bear hug.  
  
"Can't...breathe!"  
  
"Sorry!! You forgive me?"  
  
"Course, spit shake?"  
  
Alexandrea laughed, "long time, no do," Alexandrea and Amber spat in their hands and shook.  
  
Alexandrea and Amber exited the change rooms, "I'll race ya!" Amber said to Alexandrea as they ran off laughing.  
  
"Oooo, ICE CREAM!!" Amber cried out as she saw the truck.  
  
Hyoga and Shun looked at each other and laughed at their girlfriends' behavior. They ran up to Alexandrea and Amber.  
  
"Two chocolate cones please!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"That's two dollars."  
  
Alexandrea pulled out a toonie, "My treat!"  
  
They both grabbed their cones and started licking.  
  
"Hey where's ours?!" Hyoga and Shun asked them.  
  
Alexandrea and Amber giggled.  
  
"If your nice I just might share," Alexandrea told Shun.  
  
Hyoga looked at Amber, "Nuh-uh, this treat is all mine!!"  
  
Amber relaxed on the lawn chair and stretched out, "Might as well work on my tan."  
  
Hyoga snuck up and took a big bite out of her ice cream. He had chocolate all over his mouth.  
  
"Hyoga!" Amber giggled, she licked up the ice cream around his face and gave him a kiss and went back to her ice cream, "If there's anything I could love more than you it'd be ice cream!"  
  
Shun was looking at Alexandrea's ice cream hungrily, "Fine," Alexandrea said thrusting the cone over to Shun who ate half of it and gave it back to her.  
  
Alexandrea looked at her cone, "Hey!!"  
  
Shun gave her a cheeky smile and bounced off into the water. Alexandrea finished her cone up quickly and raced in after Shun.  
  
She dove into the water and swam over to Shun. She swam around his legs a bit and then tugged at his trunks.  
  
"Alex!" he cried pulling at the waistband.  
  
Alexandrea resurfaced and laughed at him, "Shun!" she mimicked.  
  
"You!" he said as he lunged at her.  
  
"Uh-oh!!" Alexandrea laughed playfully and dove back into the water.  
  
"Look at those two having so much fun, they were really meant to be together, and it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't dragged her along with me to your match, don't you think?" Amber looked over at Hyoga who had just finished her ice cream.  
  
"Eep!" he said running into the water.  
  
"HYOGA!! YOU ATE MY ICE CREAM!!!!" She ran in after him.  
  
Alexandrea had managed to escape from Shun and she swam behind him. She stood up and embraced him from behind while giving him a light kiss on his jawbone.  
  
"Shun, what will I do without you?" Alexandrea whispered in his ear.  
  
"I dunno, get some other guy? Maybe Shiryu or Seiya? Or perhaps even Hyoga..." Shun pretended to muse this thought.  
  
"Shun!! You dope!!" she said pushing him into the water.  
  
"Hey!! Ahhh-" he said as he fell face forward into the water. When he got up Alexandrea was clinging to his back.  
  
"Move it, lover-boy!!" Alexandrea yelled playfully as Shun dove back into the water, doggy-paddling.  
  
Alexandrea jumped off of Shun, "I'm going to tan a bit, wanna come?"  
  
"Always," Shun said returning her sweet smile.  
  
The two walked out of the water, Shun carrying Alexandrea bridal style.  
  
"Shun..." Alexandrea murmured as she laid her head on his chest. Shun blushed and put is cheek on the top of her head.  
  
"Remember the first time we met?" Alexandrea asked.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't even know who I was!" Shun teased.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So! Heh, I'll bet you didn't even want to go," Shun said.  
  
"Don't say that. I love you, and that's all that matters right now," she said as she placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"What was that for?" he said as they broke the kiss for air.  
  
"You..." Alexandrea sighed and closed her eyes, "Don't you ever leave me k?"  
  
"I promise, my dear Alexandrea of Viper," Shun whispered back to her.  
  
RS: heh, I took WAY too long on this, but I hoped you enjoyed this, soo sorry that it's so short. It's only ten pages, I'd usually write about seven more. Well please review and tell me what you'd like to read. Alex being reunited with her mom or Ikki being reunited with Esmeralda? Kk, Ja Ne!!! 


End file.
